Stranded on some island
by donthonkmyorange
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Oliver, Ginny, Fred, George, Snape, Draco, Voldemort and 2 American teens somehow magically get stranded on an island.They will soon find that they cannot stand each other, go crazy, and some might just fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

_Voldemort's Evil lair:_

"Alright, Listen Up my faithful death eaters!" Voldemort demanded, his voice barely a whisper and yet the death eaters around him shut up at once. Voldemort continued. "Potter..." was all he said until he lost his train of thought.

After a moment of silence, Lucius Malfoy said, "The Potter boy my Lord?"

Snapping out of it, Voldemort shouted, "YES! Potter must die. Lucius..." Yet again he had no idea what he was talking about. Bellatrix Lestrang looked at him oddly, and then whispered into Malfoy's ear.

Voldemort hissed threatingly "Shut up and list-" There was a loud Pop and Voldemort disappeared. Malfoy jumped up out of his chair, as Wormtail screamed and ducked under the table. With all the commotion, no one noticed another loud pop as Snape disappeared also.

_Hogwarts Boys Bathroom, 3rd floor:_

A sobbing boy with slicked back blonde hair was leaning against a stone wall, his head turned towards the high ceiling. "I don't know what to do! He's asking too much of me!" He sank to the floor clutching his knees.

A ghost sitting on one of the toilets said soothingly, "Don't cry, Draco." she flew to him and sat down next to him, attempting to put a comforting arm around him but found it difficult.

Draco looked up again and leaned his head against the wall. Myrtle stood up again, and attempted to wipe the tears from the boy's face. It was impossible though, as she was a ghost and her hand went through his face and also because at that moment, the tear stained boy disappeared with a loud pop. Moaning Myrtle wailed as she dived into one of the boys toilets to the U-bend.

_Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts:_

Hermione Granger was sitting at one of the tables, attempting to read through a stack of books that were piled bigger than her head. As she turned the page, there was a loud commotion near the fireplace, and she turned to see what was going on. A couple of first years began to get rowdy near the fire.

She spat angrily, "Do you mind? I'm trying to-"

A blonde headed boy opened his mouth in shock as the book fell back onto the table, and Hermione disappeared.

_Empty Classroom, 2nd floor, Hogwarts:_

"Lavender, you're pulling my hair!" Ron pulled back from Lavender.

"Oops, sorry!" She giggled and they resumed their snogging.

"You're doing it _again!_" Ron exclaimed, unlocking his lips from Lavender Brown's.

"I don't mean it!" she said irritably, getting up from the chair they were sitting in. "I'm sorry Won-Won." she said, making a puppy face.

Ron stood up too, blushing a bit. "It's ok." and Lavender practically jumped on him and once again, their lips were glued. Until Ron disappeared, that is. Lavender fell to the floor.

At once she got up, ran out of the classroom sobbing. "Won-Won! He's disappeared!" Parvati Patil grabbed Lavender to prevent her from running into a door.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Won-Won's disappeared! And I'll bet that Hermione Granger had something to do with it!" Lavender said collapsing into her friends arms.

_Near the Black Lake, Hogwarts grounds_:

Harry sighed as he walked out on the grounds to the lake. He sat down by a tree, and stared at the water. Many things raced in his head, making his scar hurt. Hermione and Ron, Voldemort, homework, Sirius, The order, and Ginny. Just then, he heard laughing, and turned his head. There was Ginny, taking Dean's hat, and him joking to give it back. They were laughing openly and walking his way, not noticing Harry. He put his hand to his head, got up and walked to the other side of the tree, staring at Ginny, and hoping she couldn't see him.

"You won't get it back, Dean, until you kiss me!" Harry watched her lean in for a kiss from Dean, but at that moment, Both Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley disappeared.

_Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes:_

"Little boy! Don't eat those unless your mummy's going to buy them!" Fred Weasley called to a mousy haired boy who was sucking on a bluebell lollipop. Fred sighed as the candy fell out of the little boy's mouth and he cried into his mothers coat.

"Did you see that?" he asked his twin brother, George.

"Whats that?" George asked as he unpacked bottles of love potions and stacked them on the shelves.

"Nevermind." he said as a woman walked up to them.

"Do you have any more pygmy puffs?" she asked the red headed twins. "Yes, hold on a moment." Fred said, as he went into the back room and brought out a cage of different colored little puff balls that moved.

At that moment, there was a loud pop and the identical twins disappeared, the cage of pygmy puffs falling from Fred's hands, and the shocked woman caught them before they hit the ground.

_Quidditch Field, London:_

"And it's Puddlemere United against England, England up by twenty points!" a magically microphoned voice boomed out over the stands. "And MacIntyre of Puddlemere's got the quaffle, and he's taking it up the field, and...! Oh no! Jenson of England intercepted MacIntyre's pass to O'Shaunessy and he's shooting for a goal, and Yes! Wood's saved it!"

Oliver Wood punched the air in triumph as one of his teammates took the quaffle and raced up the field. and he watched as, yet again, the other team took the quaffle and started to head his way. He braced himself for the throw, drowning the booming voice out of his head, and as the quaffle was thrown towards him made a spectacular dive.

"What's this?" The Voice boomed. "Where's Puddlemere's Keeper got to? Why, he's disappeared!" The stands all hushed as one as Puddlemere United's backup keeper took Wood's place for the match.

_New York, U.S.A:_

"Jess, the movie's ready!" Nicole LaVoie called from the couch

"I'll be right there!" Jessica Tetro yelled back. A moment later, she walked into the living room with a bowl full of popcorn.

"I love this movie," Nikki sighed as it started. "The Notebook. I cried first time I saw it."

"Don't ruin it for me, I haven't seen it yet!" Jess said. Nikki shushed her jokingly.

"The Harry Potter ones are way better..." Jess said, loud enough for Nikki to hear her. They were both huge Harry Potter fans. Nikki threw a pillow at her. Jess had short, curly blonde hair, which she died red, and blue eyes, and Nikki had straight, long dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Just as she was about to throw the pillow back at Nikki, Jessica's mother came down the stairs. "Quiet down a bit, Christopher's trying to sleep."

"Sorry mom," Jess said.

"Yeah, sorry Mrs. Te-" Jess's mom screamed as both teenagers disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

They all appeared on the beach of a very deserted island. Jessica looked around. "NIKKI OH MY GOD LOOK!"

"What?" Nikki said, looking around her surroundings. Her eyes fell upon 10 familiar-looking people. Was this a dream?

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD IT'S THEM" Jess jumped up and down excitedly.

"Holy shit.." was all Nikki could say. The beach and people around her started to swirl as Nikki fainted.

"Nikki?" Jessica knelt down and looked at her. "Uh-oh." She looked over at the witches and wizards. "Somebody help!"

A few of them rushed to Nikki's aid, unsure what they should do. A red-head and a burly looking brown-haired boy knelt down next to Nikki. "Who are you?" A boy with messy jet black hair asked. Standing next to him, a lanky, red headed kid with freckles asked, "Bloody hell, where are we?

Jessica felt like she couldn't breathe. "I'm..um..."

Draco called over to them. "For heavens sake just spit it out girl." He looked around. "Where the hell am I?" He looked over and saw that Voldemort was here. Draco paled.

At that moment, Nikki's eyes opened suddenly and she jumped up. "I'm Nikki." She said excitedly. "and this is Jess." for a moment, everyone was silent as they stared at Nikki and wondered about her 'sudden recovery'. they didn't notice Lord Voldemort slip away into the nearby jungle.

Jess, not being the social type, muttered a hi and looked down. Fred looked at her. "What's the matter? Hippogriff got your tongue?"

Nikki laughed and punched Jess lightly in the arm. "So.. um.. this dream, where are we?"

"Nikki, we can't be dreaming together." muttered Jessica.

"I don't know." Harry Potter said. "I just sorta...appeared here. I was by the lake, at Hogwarts, and next thing I know I'm on some island..."

Hermione looked around. "Apparently we are somewhere is the Caribbean."

Nikki sighed. "Well..." for once in her life, she couldn't think of anything to say.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Hermione, how do you know that?"

"Because Hermione's a know-it-all." Ron said, rolling his eyes. Oliver, Fred and George were all in a deep discussion about Oliver's Quidditch match when Nikki shouted over to them, "Talking about Quidditch when were stuck on some island? Real nice.."

Fred and George exchanged identical evil grins meaning that Nikki was in for some real trouble.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond to Ron but closed it. Snape had escaped into the jungle looking for the Dark Lord. Jessica thought she saw him out of the corner of her eye but shrugged it off.

"can't you two just stop?" Harry said. "We're trapped on an island! We need to figure something out!"

"I don't mind being trapped on an island," said Jessica dreamily.

Nikki stared at her "Jess...?"

Ron said, "You know what? She kinda reminds me of Loony Lovegood..." Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

Nikki glared at them. "Yes, Harry, you're right, we need to figure something out.."

Jessica turned red. Draco smirked at her. She looked over furiously at him. He backed away, mockingly putting his hands up in defense

Nikki laughed. Just then, it started to sprinkle. "Oh no!" Ron cried.

Hermione got out her wand. "We need shelter." Her wand made a farting sound. "Hey!"

Harry took out his wand also. Pink, foamy bubbles started pouring out of it. "What's going on?" he yelled as the rain came down harder and harder.

Nikki started shaking until George took off his store apron and held it above both of them. Nikki looked up at him and smiled until the rain soaked through and got them even wetter than they were before.

"George, if these are your fake wands it's not funny." Ginny said, teeth chattering.

"There Not!" He said, pretending to be hurt. "What're we going to do?" Oliver shouted. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating everyones faces.

Nikki sighed and said. "Wish we had some light..." just as the sky outside, which had been growing steadily darker, became pitch black.

"The bitter irony," Jessica laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" NIkki asked, trying to work it out..

"You said you wished it was light and then it became wicked dark." said Hermione matter-of-factly

Jessica looked into the distance. "Maybe there's a cave 'round here."

"Let's look," Nikki said, but ignoring her, Ron ran into the forest.

"We should really stick together Ron!" Jessica shouted after him.

"Idiot," Hermione muttered under her breath.

George ran after him, and beckoned Fred to follow. They ran after Ron. Harry, Hermione, Jess, Nikki, Ginny, Oliver and Draco stayed behind.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ginny said, "My robes are soaked!"

"My hair's getting messed up," Draco complained. Jessica made a hacking, coughing noise that sounded like "asswipe"

Nikki laughed, Draco glared at the two of them. Nikki moved away from him, over to the other side of Hermione.

Jess just smirked at Draco, not intimidated at all.

"I say we go look for that cave..." Harry said.

Oliver nodded, "We'll find the others later."

Hermione looked at her wand and sighed. "Looks like we're living the muggle life now."

"Muggle life?" Nikki said. "This is Not the muggle life. This is 2 muggles and a buncha wizards stuck on some lost island with no food, no fresh water, and no way of getting off!"

"Calm down!" Oliver said.

"Yeah Nikki take a chill pill," Jess said. "Besides, if anyone's gonna go insane first it's gonna be me."

"Whatever. Let's just get out of this freaking rain!" Nikki screamed as another bolt of lightning flashed and the rain poured down even harder. She started making her way across the sand.

The others caught up to her. "DO you have any idea where we're going?" Harry shouted over the rain.

"No!" was all NIkki said, as she walked faster ahead, pulling back giant leaves in her path.

"I don't care if I'm wet actually." Jessica said, looking over her shoulder nervously. "As long as we don't run in to Lord Moldy Shorts."

Ginny turned her head, "Who?"

"Voldemort." Nikki said.

"Voldemort's here?" Harry shouted, just as he slipped and fell in a big mud puddle. Laughing, Oliver helped him up. "Voldemort.. here?"

"He appeared here with us," Jess told him. "I thought you knew." Hermione and Ginny were now having fits of giggles at the Moldy shorts comment.

"Well, where'd he go?" demanded Harry.

"Somewhere into the jungle." she replied. "snape followed him in as well."

Draco eyed her. "You seem to know an awful lot."

Jessica glared at him. "I happen to be a very observant girl Malfoy," she said indignantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're a girl?" Draco picked

Jessica scowled at him, and NIkki turned around. "Malfoy, you freak. shut the hell up!"

"Nikki, it's ok. He can't get to me," Jessica said.

Draco smirked. "Oh I can't can I?"

Nikki kicked him in the shin. Draco leaped back in agony, and tripped on a log, landing in a mud puddle, just as Harry did. Everyone burst out laughing.

"You wait." He glowered at them all, lifting himself up.

Jessica laughed. "That's karma for you Draco. What goes around comes around."

Draco frowned but then smiled. "What comes up, must go down." He pulled her into the mud with him. Jessica yelped

Nikki rolled her eyes, and started on her way again. As for the rest of them, they completely ignored Draco's presence. They got enough of him at school as it was, and now they are stuck on some island with him. Greeeeaaaat.


End file.
